Puro rosa
by Lady Baudelaire
Summary: Dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas siempre lo estarán.


¡hola! antes que pasen a leer, quisiera decirles que es la primera vez en mis casi veinte años que escribo una escena así y me costó muchísimo. Esta historia es para un reto donde me ha tocado el color rosado, significa sexualidad y traté de plasmarla de la mejor manera; no es mi mejor escrito y he repetido muchísimo las palabras y disculpen desde ya, pero creo que no podría haberme expresado de otra forma. Por cierto, es un semi-AU, sin magia pero con mención a algunos sitios de HP. Saludos. Espero que les guste.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

 **Disclaimer:** personajes de Rowling, no me pertenecen.

* * *

Rosado.

Rosado era el color de sus pliegues, de sus labios; el sonido de su voz era rosado: una delicada melodía suave a los oídos, pero si te descuidas encuentras picardía.

Rosado es el color del amor, el color que a veces hay en el cielo durante el amanecer, cuando el sol sale y la luna se oculta, justo como cuando ellas se encontraron por primera vez.

Luna y Ginny. Ginny y Luna.

Dos almas que sin saberlo, estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

ginny&luna

Fue en diciembre, cuando el frío azotaba cada minúsculo centímetro de Inglaterra, y a la salida de un reconocido pub, las muchachas se toparon por primera vez en sus vidas. Era el comienzo de una rueda sin final.

— Hola —Luna, rubia y atrevida, la saludó sin más. En sus ojos, una chispa encendida de lujuria y desenvoltura.

— Hola –Ginny, pelirroja y tímida, le contestó, con cierta vergüenza notándose en su voz.

— Nunca te he visto por aquí–replicó Luna, llevando un mechón de pálido cabello atrás de su oreja izquierda. Tenía el pelo largo, mucho más largo que el resto de las mujeres que Ginny conocía.

— Es la primera vez que vengo –respondió.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Se quedaron paradas, mirándose con fijeza. El sol comenzaba a salir, la luna a ocultarse. Ni siquiera la música del reconocido Weird Sisters estrepitosamente alta podía arruinar el ambiente de dos mentes conociéndose por primera vez.

— Oh, _una primera vez_ –Luna soltó, repentinamente–. Adoro las primeras veces. Quisiera que mi vida se compusiese solo de ellas.

Abochornada, Ginny simplemente sonrió. A ella también le gustaban las primeras veces: la emoción de vivir algo nuevo, excitante, inigualable. Las sensaciones de hacer algo por primera vez variaban a grandes escalas, desde el entusiasmo hasta la tristeza de haber concretado la experiencia y saber que luego se convertiría en otra más.

— Las primeras veces son divertidas –se animó a decir.

Luna solo la miró.

— Ni que lo digas.

ginny&luna

El segundo encuentro fue más casual.

Ambas se encontraban en Sortilegios Weasley, una tienda de artículos de broma ubicada en Londres. Ésta pertenecía a los hermanos de Ginny, así que ella se encontraba atendiendo. Y Luna llegó, como si fuese una clienta más.

— Qué bueno encontrarte de nuevo –fue lo primero que dijo al ver a la pelirroja.

Ginny la observó, sin creérselo.

— Cuánto tiempo…

— ¿A que sí, verdad? –contestó, mostrando su sonrisa de dientes blancos–. Pasaba por aquí, decidí comprar, y encontré algo mejor.

El rostro de Ginny se enrojeció por completo ante las pícaras palabras de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué deseas? –inquirió, evadiéndola.

— Deseo tantas cosas… pero ahora simplemente véndeme un bolígrafo de tinta invisible.

Ginny se la entregó y ésta le sonrió, dándole en la mano el dinero correspondiente y una pequeña propina. Luego, salió del local sin oportunidad de agradecerle.

La pelirroja se quedó estática y alborotada. ¿Por qué siempre era así con ella?

ginny&luna

— Qué bueno verte, querida –Luna dijo impasible, en cuánto la vio.

Las dos estaban en el Weird Sisters, era sábado por la noche y Ginny había decidido salir con la esperanza de cruzarse a la muchacha de cabello claro que tanto le llamaba la atención.

— Permíteme presentarme –se excusó la rubia–. Soy Luna Lovegood.

— Yo… yo soy Ginny Weasley.

— Claro que lo sabía, dulzura. Todo el mundo conoce a tus hermanos y además, Ronald trabaja en la barra aquí.

 _Estúpida_ se dijo a sí misma Ginny. Era cierto, en Londres mucha gente la conocía: su padre era reconocido en su trabajo, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, luego sus hermanos gemelos tenían una tienda y el menor trabajaba en el pub, donde conocía mucha más gente. Ella había crecido entre personas de distintas razas, trabajos y personalidades. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el contacto, Ginny se caracterizaba por su timidez.

— Ah, sí… Ron trabaja aquí –quiso alivianar.

— Es increíble sirviendo tragos. ¿Gustas uno? –ofreció, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza–. Vamos, querida, el alcohol no hace daño… claro, a menos que tomes en grandes cantidades.

— Nunca he probado –confesó, sintiendo vergüenza sobre ello por primera vez en sus dieciocho años.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Luna.

— Ya te lo dije antes, cariño. _Adoro las primeras veces_.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que Ginny tomó de más y Luna no intentó aprovecharse de eso. Ella más que nadie conocía lo malas que podían llegar a ser algunas personas cuando alguien estaba demasiado bebido, así que, lo único que hizo fue anunciarle a Ron sobre el estado de su hermana y se marchó, ya tendría otro momento para arreglar las cosas con Ginny.

Ginny golpeó la puerta del apartamento de la casa de Luna y ésta salió, despeinada y con ropa de cama. Eran las cuatro de la tarde del domingo cuando se llevó a cabo el cuarto encuentro entre estas dos personas.

— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento inapropiado anoche –se disculpó Ginny, las palabras saliendo tan atropelladamente de su boca como si fuesen conejos en una cacería.

Luna le sonrió, pero esta vez, no con altanería si no con comprensión.

— Anda, pasa. Te ofrezco un té.

La pelirroja aceptó. Lo necesitaba. A pesar de anoche haber tomado solamente dos grandes vasos de cerveza, esta mañana no se sentía muy bien así que había omitido el almuerzo y esta sería su primera comida, por así decirlo, del día.

Inesperadamente de cómo Ginny esperaba que ocurrieran las cosas, estas transcurrieron tranquilas, dejándose llevar por el momento. Luna era simpática cuando quería, o eso supuso, porque ahora estaban pasando un rato ameno. Las dos. A solas.

Sin embargo, ambas tenían muchos pensamientos en sus cabezas que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta. Ginny, porque nunca lo hacía y Luna, porque tenía miedo al rechazo. Ya había sido rechazada varias veces pero sentía como que esta vez, todo podría ser distinto.

Quizá, ella podría tener su final feliz. _Ellas_.

Luego de un té y masillas árabes, Ginny se levantó de la silla para irse a su casa, pero una mano en su muñeca le impidió irse. Había pasado una hora extraordinaria, donde ambas pudieron conocerse un poco más y hablar, sin ironías ni timideces, solo hablar. Ser ellas.

— Quédate –le pidió Luna, quién no esperaba que esas palabras saliesen de su boca.

Y Ginny simplemente se quedó.

Luna no sabía si el momento era el adecuado o no, pero recordó " _Si no es ahora, ¿entonces cuando? Si no soy yo, ¿entonces quién?_ " y se acercó a Ginny, pues las dos estaban paradas.

Pero se acobardó.

ginny&luna

Fueron varias salidas más las que tuvieron, aunque ninguna se atrevía a llamarlas _citas_ , a pesar de que lo eran.

Esto era todo un descubrimiento para una de ellas y por mucho que se negaba a tener esos sentimientos, no podía evitarlos. Era increíble como sus ojos se iluminaban ante la mención del nombre de Luna y como disfrutaba pasar tiempo con la susodicha. Y Luna… simplemente quería gritar sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos pero estaba aterrada del rechazo y de alejar a Ginny de ella. Ninguna de las dos se animaba a romper la linda relación que habían creado: verse casi todos los días, tomar el té, almorzar, ir a reuniones sobre libros, a veces visitar el Weird Sisters… y aunque todos esos momentos eran privados, nunca habían llegado a un momento íntimo, como para decirse lo que sentían.

El tiempo pasó, y con él los años. Y durante el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Ginny, celebrado en el hogar de la misma, un comentario inocente desató el momento perfecto.

— Ginny, ¿cuándo nos presentarás un novio? –inquirió una de las tías de la pelirroja–. No querrás ser solterona de por vida.

Ginny tragó saliva, con nerviosismo y sin saber qué responder. Pero alguien lo hizo por ella.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema si no tiene novio? –Luna soltó, visiblemente enfadada–. Las mujeres somos fuertes, poderosas e independientes, no necesitamos de un hombre para ser felices.

La acotación, acertada en los tiempos modernos, provocó revuelo y una discusión… en la que Ginny aprovechó para tomar de la mano a _su mejor amiga_ y juntas, se fueron a su habitación.

— Gracias por defenderme –dijo con suavidad, hablando despacio–. A veces pienso como ella, que quedaré soltera y sola de por vida… pero luego pienso que tengo a mi familia y a ti, y quizás no me parece tan malo.

— Ginny –Luna suspiró.

Ginny no quería escucharlo, pero a la vez, se moría de ganas. Sabía que desde esta tarde, las cosas entre ellas cambiarían. Por un lado, quería y por otro no, pero no entendía por qué.

— Ginny, siéntate conmigo –indicó Luna, sentándose en la cama. Ginny la siguió–. Sé que quizás no sea el momento adecuado, pero me he cansado de buscarlo y… tengo que decírtelo, porque después de lo que dijo tu tía no quiero que salgas y busques un chico simplemente para complacer a los demás porque… yo no puedo permitir que estés con un chico, yo no puedo permitir ver que te alejas de mí.

— Luna –interrumpió.

— Yo no puedo permitir que estés con alguien que no te conozca ni te quiera como yo lo hago, porque te amo Ginny. De veras lo hago.

Luna no la miró, tenía la vista fija en el acolchado de corazones en el que tantas veces se había acostado. La mano de Ginny se dirigió a su mejilla y la acarició con cariño.

— Yo también te amo y no he sabido como decírtelo –confesó.

Entonces la rubia se acercó a ella y acortó la escasa distancia entre sus labios. Era el primer beso de Ginny, por lo que todo era incluso más especial. Sus labios danzaron sincrónicamente y Luna controló su pasión contenida… pero no por mucho, porque Ginny se alejó.

— Luna yo… este ha sido mi primer beso –soltó–. Y sé que no deberíamos, pero realmente quiero que estemos juntas.

Entonces Luna la calló con un beso y simplemente sucedió.

Poco a poco, sus lenguas batallaban y las manos de Luna comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de la pelirroja, bajando ligeramente hasta la parte baja y volviéndola a subir. Ginny colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de la rubia y la atrajo más hacia sí, abriendo las piernas y colocándola alrededor de su cintura.

Luna dejó de besarla para bajar por su cuello y Ginny levantó sus brazos, en clara señal que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Se separaron.

— ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Luna.

Como respuesta, Ginny simplemente se sacó su camiseta y la aventó a algún lugar de la habitación. Antes, se paró y cerró la puerta con llave. Sería una vergüenza y un total corta-rollo que alguien las encontrase así.

Volvieron a lo suyo. Los besos cada vez iban aumentando más su intensidad: Ginny sentada sobre Luna, rozando sus pechos casi desnudos con los de ella. Sonrió entre el beso y optó por deshacerse de la camisa blanca que Luna vestía.

Pronto, el resto de la ropa comenzó a estorbar.

Ginny soltó un gemido cuando las frías manos de Luna se deshicieron de su ropa interior y tomó contacto con su feminidad. Luna ya había jugado con sus pezones pequeños anteriormente, y ahora quería sentirla.

Sin previo aviso, se recostó en la cama y Luna entendió. Pasó sus dedos desde el nacimiento de los pechos de Ginny hasta abajo y comenzó. El placer inundó el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que no sabía cómo detener los gemidos y jadeos que salían de su boca. Era su primera vez, y no podía creer que había demorado veintiún años en descubrirlo, con lo bien que se sentía.

Cuando estaba cerca del clímax, Luna dejó de trabajar con sus manos y acercó su rostro hacia su parte baja. Introdujo su lengua y Ginny supo que no podría aguantar demasiado. Hundió su cara en la almohada para evitar el grito que indicaba su orgasmo.

— Luna –pronunció, agotada.

La rubia se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa.

— Te amo –soltó.

ginny&luna

Después de ese mágico momento, siguieron otros.

Y ahora, ellas pueden decir que son felices. El mundo sabe que Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood son pareja y se aman con locura, que darían todo por la otra y que nunca dejarán de estar juntas.

El mundo sabe que son almas gemelas a pesar de sus diferencias. Sabe que Luna es tan fría como la luna y que Ginny tan cálida como el sol, pero se complementan a la perfección.

Y el mundo también sabe que aunque a Luna no le gusten demasiado las cosas femeninas, su color favorito es el rosado… y hay más de una razón para ello.


End file.
